It's Midnight Somewhere
by reecse42
Summary: It's the New Year's Eve after the events that transpired in the temple in San Juan. Fitz and Simmons aren't FitzSimmons, and it doesn't seem like either of them are trying very hard to become friends again. But will this New Year's Eve be better than both thought? Will the New Year be the start of a new friendship, or something more? Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**Hello everyone! Here is my FitzSimmons holiday oneshot! This is my first time writing for the AOS fandom, so let me know how it is!**

**Also, there is something at the bottom that is super important that you read.**

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve, and Fitz and Simmons were in their lab. Simmons was taking down the Christmas decorations she had hung before the holiday season and Fitz was tinkering with some of his inventions. The lab was silent save for the sound of tape ripping and metal clanking against metal.<p>

Fitz was trying his hardest to ignore Simmons - she had abandoned him when he most needed her. Fitz wasn't going to let her off the hook easily. Grumbling to himself, Fitz stood up to grab a different tool.

He walked over to his tool box and noticed the paper garland laying across the box. Silently cursing, he pulled it off and yanked the box open. He pulled out a sonic screwdriver Simmons had given him for Christmas years ago. Fitz stared at it for a moment, remembering when he and Simmons had had the greatest friendship, before throwing it back in the box. He grabbed a normal screwdriver and returned to his workstation.

Fitz felts Simmons's worried stare boring into his back, but he ignored her. He tinkered for a few more moments before letting out a cry of frustration. There had been moments like this throughout his recovery.

Fitz had been recovering well from the brain damage he had suffered from after Ward dropped Fitz and Simmons out of the Bus. Ward and Simmons hadn't been forgiven for leaving Fitz, so he mostly kept to himself. Mack was a big help, but ever since the events that happened at the temple with Mack, Fitz retreated into himself again.

"Fitz, could you bring that box over here?" Simmons asked, using one hand to hold a garland over her head and the other to point to a big, green bin.

Fitz stood silently and stalked over to the bin. He forcibly picked it up and brought it to Simmons. He stomped back to the table, before Simmons could say thank you, and sat on a stool. Fitz put his head in his hands and let out a long breath.

"Are you alright, Fitz?" Simmons asked worriedly.

"Why would you care? You left me for months," he snapped back, not lifting his head.

"You are still not over that? Fitz, I didn't want to leave you but... I had to. Coulson wanted me for a mission," Simmons replied.

"You didn't have to come back," Fitz muttered darkly. "I was starting to do fine without you."

Fitz heard Simmons suck in a shocked breath and drop the garland.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I'll just leave! The team is out in a local bar celebrating - I'll join them," Simmons huffed as she walked to the door. "When I get back, I want to see the old Fitz. The one who didn't judge my actions and at least acted like he liked the holidays. Happy New Year!" She slammed the lab door angrily and stalked away.

Simmons knew Fitz hated the holiday season, mostly because that's when his father left him and his mother. But for years - from his first year in the Academy to last year on the Bus with the team - he acted like he liked the season, for Simmons. This was the first year in ten years he let his hatred show.

Fitz growled in frustration and threw his screwdriver across the room. He had scared Simmons away. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed having back in the lab with him. He was broken, but not so broken that he didn't miss his best friend.

Gosh, did Fitz miss Simmons. He missed having her work on her samples next to him while he worked on the Night- Night gun or his dwarfs. He missed her finishing his sentences or vise versa. He missed the _Doctor Who_ marathons. But Fitz especially missed the deep friendship he and Simmons had shared. They were in this together, but he had been pushing her away and shutting her out lately.

Sighing, Fitz stood up and walked to the lab doors. He wanted Simmons to become his other half again, and the first step was to apologize to her. Fitz opened the lab doors and poked his head out. No one was in the hallway.

Fitz stepped out of the lab and walked to his bunk to grab a coat. Even though SHIELD was now based at the Playground in New Mexico, the desert nights were cold. The hallway was dimly lit, so when he passed the common room, he didn't notice the shape huddled on the couch. Fitz heard the sniffling first.

"Hello?" he called, poking his head into the room. "Who's there?"

The sniffling stopped and Fitz saw the huddled shape shift.

"Fitz?" a small voice asked.

"Simmons?" he asked in reply. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet the team at the local bar." Fitz felt along the wall until he found the light switch. He flicked it and the lamp next to the couch blazed to life.

Simmons was curled up on the couch. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and her clothes rumpled from her position. Her hair was escaping the hasty ponytail she had put it in. Her face hardened as Fitz slowly sat in the armchair by the door.

"Why do you care?" she asked wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "You haven't given a damn about me since I came back from HYDRA."

Fitz rubbed a hand across his face. This was going to be harder than he thought. He wasn't the only one who had hardened their heart. He would have to tread carefully.

"I..." he started, "I wanted- wanted to say- say sorry," he stuttered. (His stutter was worse when he was stressed.)

"Why?" Simmons asked. She had started to uncurl.

"Because..." Fitz fished for words. "Because you're my best friend. And, and I hurt you."

"You're more than that to me," Simmons whispered.

Hearing those words, Fitz was whisked back into the sunken compartment. He had told Simmons she was more than his best friend, but he didn't have the courage to tell her. Fitz sucked in a shocked breath.

"Really?" he whispered. Simmons nodded.

"When you told me that, back in the compartment, you didn't give me time to reply," she said. "You decided to pull a Grant Ward." She lightly laughed at the joke.

Fitz's mouth turned down into a scowl at the mention of Ward and the half smile that was slowly forming on Simmons's face fell away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him," she apologized. "I guess it's going to be hard becoming best friends again. There are so many things you probably want me to avoid talking about." Fitz nodded stiffly.

Giggling came from down the hall and Fitz and Simmons jumped from their seats. Bobby and Lance appeared in the doorway, both swaying slightly.

"What are you still doing here, mate?" Lance called to Fitz. "It's almost midnight. You should take your girlfriend up to the roof to watch the fireworks!" Bobby giggled again and lightly slapped Lance's arm.

"Fitz and Simmons aren't together, silly!" she said.

"Oh, that's Simmons?" Lance asked. "I couldn't tell with so little light in the room."

"Drunk off their arses," Simmons muttered after her breath. Fitz silently agreed.

"Are you two going up?" Fitz asked.

"In a minutes," Lance said. "Skye said she wanted her tablet first. She's still trying to hack into HYDRA."

"I thought you said the team went to the bar," Fitz said turning to Simmons.

"Oh, Skye walked home with us. Coulson stayed in his office the entire night, May is in the training room, and Mack is still out," Bobby giggled. She and Lance stumbled into the room and flopped onto the couch.

"Right..." Fitz said. "Well, Simmons and I are going back to the lab. We have a bunch of work to do. Come along Simmons." Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Happy New Year!" Simmons called over her shoulder as she was dragged out.

"Those two are strange. First Lance is complaining about his ex-wife, and next thing I know they put aside their differences for the team! Then they get drunk and act like a love-sick couple! Skye's tablet wasn't even in the common room; she never leaves it laying around!" Fitz rambled as he pulled Simmons behind him.

"Fitz, the lab is the other way," Simmons stated.

"I know, but I thought we could go see those fireworks. It'll be midnight in," Fitz checked his watch, "five minutes. Besides, I thought you wanted me to act like I enjoyed the holiday. And I don't think Lance and Bobby will make it up in time. We can tell them all about the fireworks in the morning."

"This is the Fitz I know and love," Simmons whispered as Fitz reached the end of the hall and dragged her up the steps to the roof. Fitz smiled to himself. This was an improvement.

Fitz opened the door to the roof and stepped to the side to let Simmons through. She gave him a small smile and she slid past him.

The roof wasn't really a roof. Since the Playground was underground, the roof was the hill the base was hidden under. Simmons trekked down the slope a few steps before sitting and staring at the sky.

"How much longer?" she asked as Fitz sat next to her.

"Five, four," Fitz started the countdown after glancing at his watch.

"Three, two, one," they finished together.

The sky exploded with blue, white, green, gold, and pink stars.

"Happy New Year," Simmons whispered. Fitz turned to look at her. Her eyes were no longer as bloodshot as they were twenty minutes ago. Her face was filled with wonder and bliss as she watched the fireworks. The lights danced across her face, making her look breathtaking.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. Fitz smiled back before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"What was that for?" Simmons asked when she broke the kiss a minutes later.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss at midnight?" Fitz asked confused.

"Yes," Simmons said as she kissed him again.

"It's midnight somewhere," she said as she broke away.

"Actually, it won't be midnight for another fifty-eight minutes," Fitz said glancing at his watch.

"Oh shut up. You're ruining the moment," Simmons said playfully.

"Simmons, I've missed you," Fitz blurted out of the blue.

"I missed you too, Fitz," she responded after a moment of shocked silence. She snuggled against his side and stared at the sky again. They sat and watched the fireworks silently. Simmons rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and he draped an arm around hers.

"What's your resolution this year?" Simmons asked when the fireworks ended.

"For us to be FitzSimmons again," Fitz replied quickly. "As friends. Maybe more."

"I'd like that," Simmons said sitting up. "And you can start your resolution right now by calling me Jemma again."

"Okay, Jemma," Fitz said as he leaned in to kiss her again. "It's midnight somewhere."

Jemma laughed and kissed Fitz softly. This year was going to be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the end seems really bad, or rushed. I wanted it to be a cute ending... Let me know if you liked it by submitting a quick review!<strong>

**Finally, if you have a Tumblr or are in the Supernatural fandom, then you probably know about the anonymous hate that has been going around. I'm not in the SPN fandom, and I don't have a Tumblr, but I really hate that this is happening. If you are a victim of anon hate, please know that whatever you're going through, it will get better. You are worth everything, please don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Stay Strong.**

**Suicide Hotline - 1(800)784-8433**

**Depression Hotline - 1(630)482-9696**

**^Courtesy of Kissmyquiver**

** Please know there is always someone around that won't judge you, and they will help you. Please remember this, and remember you are important.**

**Have a wonderful day, and happy reading! :)**


End file.
